Voca Hel-err House!
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Orang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengan Rin. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mata ceruleannya menatap lurus Rin dengan aura hangat dan membahagiakan di sekitarnya. Wajahnya juga tampan. Rin pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya! Jika saja dia tidak mengatakan hal mengerikan itu. "Hai, namaku Kagamine Len, dan aku gay." Ucapnya sebelum tertawa kecil. LenxRinxMayu
1. Chapter 1

**Voca Hell! Err… House**

**Disclaimer: jika Mikan memiliki Vocaloid gak akan ada yang namanya keadilan**

**LenxRinxMayu! Mikan nyontek ini dari fanfic CCS: But I'm Cheerleader! Sayangnya fic itu Cuma jalan 2 chapter dan tidak dilanjutkan lagi hingga sekarang QxQ**

**.**

_Orang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengan Rin. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mata ceruleannya menatap lurus Rin dengan aura hangat dan membahagiakan di sekitarnya. Wajahnya juga tampan. Rin pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya! Jika saja dia tidak mengatakan hal mengerikan itu. "Hai, namaku Kagamine Len, dan aku gay." Ucapnya sebelum tertawa kecil._

_._

Ini benar-benar sebuah kenyataan yang mengerikan…

Rin menatap horror rumah yang indah berwarna pink dengan berbagai tanaman hias cantik dan pohon-pohon hijau yang rindang di halamannya.

Oke, apa yang salah dengannya? Tempat ini tidaklah menyeramkan sama sekali. Kenapa dia ketakutan setengah mati begitu? Jawabannya, teman, terpampang di sebuah papan di depan rumah itu.

**[Voca House: Pusat Rehabilitasi untuk Gay/Lesbian]**

Rin menoleh. Menatap sayu barang-barangnya yang diangkut dengan setengah hati oleh kakaknya, Neru, ke teras rumah itu. saat dia melihat mata kakaknya, kakaknya segera memalingkan muka dan berkata, "Maaf Rin, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

Rin tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini? Dia tidak melakukan satu kejahatan pun. Dia tidak pernah memakai narkoba. Dia bahkan selalu patuh pada orang tua maupun guru dan dicap menjadi anak teladan di sekolahnya. Tapi kenapa seluruh kerja kerasnya selama ini justru dibayar dengan perlakukan kejam seperti ini?

Well, mungkin seharusnya dia tidak terlalu menangisi hubungan sahabatnya dengan pacar barunya. Bukannya bermaksud apa-apa, dia hanya sedih karena kehilangan sahabatnya yang kini lebih senang bersama pacar barunya itu. dan kata-katanya "Aku harap IA putus dengan orang itu dan kembali padaku," membuat seluruh penghuni rumah geger dan membawanya kemari.

Rin hanya diam dan memainkan kuping boneka kelincinya saat pintu diketuk dengan keras oleh Neru. Tak lama seorang wanita brunette muncul dari balik pintu dengan sebotol sake di tangan. Wanita itu melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh dan wajah memerah.

"Siapa yang akan masuk ke rumah ini?"

Tanpa rasa kasihan dan tanggung jawab, Neru mendorong adiknya ke depan wanita itu dan berlari menuju mobil dan melaju meninggalkan asap dan Rin bersama wanita itu. Rin menelan ludah.

"A, aku…"

"Masuk!" wanita itu memerintah dengan kasar.

Rin terlonjak. Dengan segera dia membawa barang-barangnya. Sebuah koper kecil dan boneka kelinci besar berwarna pink -hadiah ulang tahun dari IA- dan masuk. Kakinya… bukan, seluruh tulangnya gemetar dan bulu romanya berdiri melihat isi rumah ini. Tidak ada yang aneh sih, bagian dalam rumah itu biasa-biasa saja dan cenderung manis dengan dinding di cat warna pink muda dan foto-foto dengan wajah ceria. Tapi foto-foto yang terpampang di dinding lorong yang mereka lalui –terutama foto-foto anak perempuan yang tersenyum manis- terlihat seolah-olah ingin memakan Rin hidup-hidup. Tidak ingin berlama-lama disana, dengan sekuat tenaga Rin mempercepat langkahnya mengejar wanita brunette itu.

Mereka berhenti di ruang tengah, disana beberapa anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan duduk dengan rapi di sebuah sofa yang panjang sekali. Mereka tersenyum dengan manis dan wajah cerah. Terutama gadis yang memakai dress berwarna hitam. Senyumnya semakin lebar melihat Rind an hal itu membuat Rin merinding dan bersembunyi di belakang wanita brunette itu.

Wanita brunette itu berdehem menarik perhatian semua orang di sana. "Ohayou, minna-san."

"Ohayou Meiko-sensei!"

Kenapa mereka mengucapkan selamat pagi? Inikan sudah hampir malam!

"Hari ini kita memiliki teman baru yang datang dari luar kota. Nah, teman baru, kenalkan dirimu." Ucap wanita itu sambil mendorong Rin ke depan. Lebih tepatnya, memukul punggungnya.

Rin memeluk boneka kelincinya dengan erat. Dia merasa seperti berada di depan mulut harimau yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Dan parahnya, itu bukan laki-laki.

"U, um, hai, namaku Akita Rin, dan aku bukan Yuri."

tawa mengisi ruangan yang luas itu membuat Rin makin ketakutan. Wanita yang bernama Meiko itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ck, ck, pelajaran pertama untukmu Rin-chan. Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi, tapi," Rin memutar badan ke arah Meiko yang melihatnya dengan tidak senang. "Aku memang bukan yuri. Aku hanya sedih karena sahabatku selalu bersama pacarnya." Rin membela diri.

Meiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju dengan perkataan Rin.

"Aku juga menyukai anak laki-laki hanya saja aku belum tertarik untuk berpacaran."

"Aku juga begitu dan akhirnya aku jatuh cinta pada Luka." Suara anak perempuan di belakang tertangkap oleh telinga Rin.

"Aku, aku selalu bersama sahabatku. Setiap saat, setiap hari, selalu berbagi rahasia dan bertukar hadiah. Jadi-" Rin mendengar seorang anak laki-laki berkata sambil tertawa kecil "Kutebak dia tidak membagi rahasia 'yuri-nya' pada sahabatnya dan itu membuatnya frustasi."

"Aku, aku…" Rin terlihat seperti hampir menangis.

Meiko kembali menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk kepala Rin pelan. "Sudah, berhentilah beralasan. Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Dia lalu membalik badan Rin ke 'teman-teman barunya."

"Baiklah, mungkin ini cukup berat bagimu. Bagaimana kalau perkenalannya simulai dari kalian dulu. Baru Rin-chan akan mencontoh kalian. Oke?"

Semuanya mengangguk. Seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian minim yang pertama kali berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Megurine Luka, dan aku gay."

Wanita itu duduk, digantikan dengan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. seorang err… pria? Eh, atau wanita? Dia memiliki rambut ungu panjang yang diikat ponytail.

"Namaku Kamui Gakupo. Dan aku gay." Ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku, aku yuri dan aku cinta Luka!" seru seorang gadis dengan rambut teal yang diikat twintail berkata dengan semangatnya. Dia bahkan mengedipkan mata ke wanita berambut pink itu dan membuat wanita itu malu.

Selanjutnya adalah pria biru disebelah Miku.

"Namaku Kaito. Dan aku yang paling seme di sini." Jawaban yang di dapat orang itu adalah sorakan tidak setuju.

Yang berikutnya memiliki nama Gumi, Yuuma, Tei, dan um… Mayu.

"Namaku Mayu! Aku menyukai bunny dan Rin-chan! Jadilah bunnyku Rin-chan. Kita pasti jadi pasangan yang serasi~" seru Mayu saat memperkenalkan dirinya disertai kedipan mata dan ciuman jarak jauh pada Rin.

Rin merinding. Rasanya dia ingin menangis karena digodai anak perempuan yang sebaya dengannya.

"Hush, berhentilah mengganggunya Mayu. Len, giliranmu." Ucap Meiko dengan tak lupa memberi tatapan tajam ke Mayu.

Orang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengan Rin. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mata ceruleannya menatap lurus Rin dengan aura hangat dan membahagiakan di sekitarnya. Wajahnya juga tampan. Rin pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya! Jika saja dia tidak mengatakan hal mengerikan itu. "Hai, namaku Kagamine Len, dan aku gay." Ucapnya sebelum tertawa kecil.

Orang itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Rin. Rin mundur perlahan-lahan. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat melihat Len sudah berada di depannya dan tersenyum aneh. Rin tidak tahu apa maksud senyumannya itu. dan untuk membuatnya semakin takut, orang itu memeluknya erat. Erat sekali hingga Rin merasa sesak nafas.

"Aku akan menolongmu keluar dari sini Rin-san. Aku janji. Tapi untuk saat ini ikuti saja apa yang dikatakan Meiko-san." Bisiknya di telinga Rin.

Rin mencoba mencerna perkataan pemuda blonde itu. tapi posisi mereka ini membuat Rin ketakutan. Pemuda asing itu memeluknya, di depan banyak orang, tangannya menjelajahi setiap inci kulit punggungnya, dan deru nafasnya terasa hangat di leher Rin. Wanita mana yang tidak ketakutan jika berada dalam posisi seperti ini?

Meiko berdehem, dan kurang dari sedetik kemudian Len melepas pelukannya dari Rin. Tapi tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Rin saat dia berkata dengan suara riang pada Meiko sensei.

"Meiko, izinkan Rin tinggal di kamarku. Semua orang disini sudah memiliki teman sekamar. Lagipula, aku yakin Rin-san takut untuk tidur sendirian." Ucap Len sambil memberi senyum emas kepada Meiko.

Meiko melihat Len, lalu Rin yang gemetaran. Yah, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Len memang benar. "Baiklah, dia boleh tinggal di kamarmu. Tapi jangan berbuat yang macam-macam atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Len." Meiko mengancam Len dengan kepalan tangannya.

Jawaban yang didapat Meiko hanyalah anggukan semangat dari Len.

Meiko menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah, baik. Jadi Rin-san, perkenalkan dirimu. Dengan benar kali ini."

Rin melihat Meiko, lalu teman-teman barunya.

"Aku…" Rin berucap. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan dan terdengar samar-samar. Dia melihat Len saat tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Len. Wajahnya yang hampir berhiaskan air mata bertemu dengan senyuman Len yang lebar. Rin menelan ludahnya.

"Na, namaku Akita Rin, dan aku… aku, Yuri…"

Tepuk tangan segera terdengar dari orang-orang yang duduk di sofa itu. mereka bertingkah seolah-olah Rin telah melakukan hal yang luar biasa, seperti terbang ke bulan atau mengalahkan Godzilla. Mayu berlari untuk memeluk Rin, tapi Len menghalanginya dengan memeluk Rin lebih dulu. Gadis berpakaian gothic Lolita itu merengut dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Len. Len hanya tersenyum dengan anehnya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Kalian semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Jangan ada yang membantah!" suara Meiko sensei menggelegar bagaikan singa mengaum.

Anak-anak itu menurut dan menuju kamar mereka dengan berpasang-pasangan; Luka dengan Gakupo, Miku dengan Kaito, Gumi dengan Yuuma dan Mayu diseret oleh anak laki-laki bernama Tei Sukone. Mayu memberikan ciuman jarak jauh pada Rin terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menggandeng tangan Tei dan masuk ke asrama. Tinggallah Rin berdua saja dengan Len di tempat itu setelah kepergian Meiko sensei. Mereka saling berpandangan, dan saat melihat mata Len yang berbinar, Rin tahu hidupnya tidak akan setenang dulu lagi.

"Mari ke kamar kita, Rin-chan."

Rin menelan ludah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kenapa kata-kata yang Len ucapkan terdengar salah di telinganya? Ah, tidak, tidak, jauhi pikiran itu Rin. Dia itu kan menyukai sesama anak laki-laki. Tidak akan ada harapan bagimu. Rin mengangguk dalam hati.

Eh, tunggu, bukannya itu berarti dia menyukai anak ini? Tidak!

"Eh, tidak? Kenapa?" Len bertanya heran. Tangannya kini telah menarik koper milik Rin.

"A, tidak apa-apa!" jawab Rin segera. Dia baru menyadari kalau Len sudah beberapa langkah lebih dulu di depannya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Len.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara selama perjalanan mereka dan menurut Rin itu lebih baik. Jadi dia bisa memikirkan kembali apa saja yang terjadi padanya hingga dia berakhir disini.

Dimulai dari dia mengatakan hal yang membuat orang tuanya pingsan dan kedua kakaknya kejang-kejang. Dan lalu mereka memanggil Voca House malam itu juga untuk memasukkan Rin ke sana. Dan beberapa jam setelah itu Neru-oneechan segera membawanya ketempat ini dan selanjutnya dia tinggal disini, bersama Len yang aneh dan Mayu yang menyeramkan.

Rin mendesah. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan orang tuanya juga sih. Dia bukan anak keluarga Akita yang pertama yang menjadi gay –di mata keluarganya-. kakak perempuan pertamanya adalah wanita pertama yang membuat keluarganya malu dengan melarikan diri bersama teman wanitanya tepat di hari pernikahannya. Sejak saat itu keluarganya selalu bertindak keras terhadap Rin dan saudara-saudaranya agar kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

Dan sekarang lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada gadis SMA yang malang ini. Terkurung di penjara bernama Voca House, tidur sekamar dengan anak laki-laki yang abnormal, dan digodai cewek yuri yang mengerikan. Apa hidupnya bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

Saat mereka sampai di depan kamar yang Rin yakini milik Len Mayu telah menunggu mereka di depan pintu dengan wajah sangar. Gadis itu tanpa berkata apapun mendatangi Len dan menampar pipi Len dengan keras.

"Aku tahu apa rencanamu Kagamine. Dan kuingatkan Rin itu milikku. MILIKKU. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir bisa menyentuhnya." Ancamnya dengan tangan terkepal. Len sebaliknya, justru tertawa.

"Tapi Mayu-kyan, aku sudah menyentuhnya. Aku bahkan sudah memeluknya sebelum dirimu. Dan malam ini, aku mungkin akan lakukan lebih…" jawabnya dengan nada lebih rendah di kalimat terakhir

Bisa terlihat wajah Mayu yang merah padam saat itu. dia menarik kerah baju Len dan menatap pemuda blonde itu dengan penuh kebencian. Len tidak bergerak, hanya memberikan senyum aneh kepada gadis itu.

Jelas ada yang salah dengan kepala anak ini.

"Dengar Kagamine. Aku tidak peduli meski kau anak Meiko-sensei. Jauhi Rin-chan atau kau tidak akan hidup lebih lama dari Tei." Ucapnya. Dia lalu melepaskan Len dan menoleh ke Rin, yang kini gemetar ketakutan.

"Ah, Rin-chan. Daripada tidur bersama anak ini bagaimana kalau tidur di kamarku saja. Tenang saja, Tei akan pindah ke kamar Len jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita." Ucapnya dengan senyum terkembang lebar.

Rin menggeleng cepat. "Maaf Mayu-san. Tapi aku tidak mau." Jawab Rin dengan suara kecil sambil meremas bonekanya yang malang.

Mayu terlihat kecewa tapi sebentar saja dia tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah jika itu maumu Rin-chan. Tapi jangan menyesal jika aku sudah menemukan kekasih baru." Sahut mayu sebelum pergi menuju kamarnya.

'Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal.' Pikir Rin seraya melihat gadis berambut pelangi itu pergi.

"Ahahaha, yang tadi itu menarik," Rin mendengar Len berkata dengan riang. Dia melihat Len kembali. Pemuda itu sekarang memasuki kamar dan mengisyaratkan Rin masuk juga.

Dengan hati-hati Rin masuk ke kamar Len. Kamar itu tidak kecil dan juga tidak besar. Setidaknya bisa memberikan jarak aman untuk Rin dan Len. Terdapat sebuah lemari yang besar disana juga sebuah meja belajar dan sebuah tempat tidur. Dindingnya bersih, tanpa ada poster-poster atau tempelan apapun. Len sepertinya tidak suka mengisi kamarnya dengan hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting.

Eh, tunggu. Tempat tidurnya hanya satu!

"Kagamine-san, tempat tidurnya hanya ada satu!" Rin berseru. Len melihatnya dengan alis matanya yang terangkat sebelah.

"Lalu?"

"Dimana aku akan tidur jika tempat tidurnya hanya satu?" Rin menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja di tempat tidur. Aku akan tidur disisi yang satunya sedangkan kau akan tidur disisi yang lain. Itu tidak sulit kok." Len menjawab dengan entengnya. Dia lalu menaruh koper Rin disamping lemari dan melompat ke kasur.

Sementara itu Rin masih membatu. Kenapa Len bisa setenang itu? padahal dia satu kamar dengan seorang cewek- ah, benar juga. Len kan gak menyukai cewek-

"Kuingatkan satu hal. Aku ini straight. Pernyataanku tadi itu bohongan."

Rin melihat Len yang bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dengan tidak percaya. Jangan-jangan dia akan melakukan sesuatu padanya!

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik pada cewek flat sepertimu." Ucapnya lagi sebelum kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut.

Rin melihatnya, masih dengan posisinya yang sebelumnya. Kami-sama, tolonglah kelinci satu ini agar dia bisa melewati hari-harinya dengan damai di lubang neraka ini.

* * *

**TBC… maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Len in Woderland**

**Saat len menendang mesin minuman, dia tidak mendapatkan uangnya. Melainkan kelinci blonde yang mencintai jeruk, sepatu yang bisa bicara dan dunia gila bernama Wonderland.**

**Sad Hidden Red**

**Len tidak tahu bagaimana dia tidak bisa melihat manusia seperti selayaknya 'manusia', atau kenapa dia bisa selalu terlempar ke waktu dan tempat yang berbeda. Tapi dia tahu dan sangat mencintai Kagamine Rin dan ingin bersamanya selamanya. Tapi Rin selalu mati setiap kali mengingat Len, apa yang harus Len lakukan?**

**Daisuki yo! Lenka-kun!**

**Rin itu seorang yuri, dan jatuh cinta pada Lenka-kagamine, senior di sekolahnya. Bagaimana reaksi Rin saat tau kalau Lenka adalah seorang laki-laki?**

**My Ordinary Life, not**

**Tinggal seatap dengan puluhan hantu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Belum lagi terikat benang merah dengan seorang hantu menyebalkan yang tak akan pernah teputus denganmu. Hidup seorang Kagemine Rin benar-benar penuh cobaan.**

**The Nanny Miku**

**Miku pergi dari kota asalnya untuk mencari cinta sejati. Dan dia menemukan 2 calonnya di sebuah panti asuhan! Apakah cinta sejati Miku adalah sang pemilik panti asuhan Hatsune Mikuo atau sang pengurus Kaito? Tapi sebelum itu, ada tantangan yang harus dia lewati. "Aku Len sang ksatria , tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mencuri Rin, putri kerajaan kami!" apa dia sanggup menangani kumpulan anak-anak nakal yang dipimpin Len? **

**Toluthin Anthenna**

**Ini hanya kumpulan kisah sehari-hari Len. "Hei, manis, mau kencan bersamaku?" "... maaf, tapi aku laki-laki..."**

**Voca Hell! Err... House!**

**Rinta Yuana: **maafkan saya! QAQ #sujud

**Kagawita Hitachi: **Ok!

**Hiro: **lanjut!

**PX-20 Neko Len-chan: **Gak tau juga sih, kita lihat sama-sama aja!

**Katsushika Arisa: **maaf, permintaannya gak terpenuhi TwT

**Zee: **ini masih RinxLen kok! meski Mikan ini suka banget bikin pair aneh aneh tapi OTP Mikan tetap RinxLen

**Guest: **hidup Rin memang penuh kesialan, terutama jika hidupnya ada di tangan Mikan! yup, bener.

**Guest: **maaf gak bisa update kilat! kalau soal itu masih menjadi rahasia!

**alice dreamland: **ehehehe... doakan saja Mikan bisa nyelesain ini dengan selamat QwQ

**Go Minami Asuka Bi: **mereka hanya takut dia sama kayak kakaknya...

Len: sini, sini, kupeluk~ 0w0

**martinachristy54'Tina: **0w0; halo juga~ maaf gak bisa update kilat TwT

**Hachipine Ia:** maaf Hachi, tapi gak ada LenMayu disini... QwQ

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu milik Yamaha dan teman-teman.**

"Hng...?"

Rin perlahan membuka matanya. Putih. Hanya itu yang bisa Rin lihat saat ini. Pakaiannya bahkan juga putih dan panjang dan buket bunga yang dibawanya juga berwarna putih.

Eh?

Rin melihat pakaiannya sekali lagi. Sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang panjangnya hingga ujungnya yang berhiaskan bordiran mawar putih menyentuh lantai. Gaun itu mengikuti lekuk lekuk tubuhnya hingga ke pinggang dengan indahnya dan dihiasi dengan pita putih yang diikat di pinggangnya. Dikepalanya terdapat tudung putih yang transparan yang dihiasi dengan pita-pita dan juga mawar putih yang manis.

I, ini kan gaun pengantin! Kenapa dia memakai pakaian seperti ini?

Rin melihat sekeliling lagi. Ada karpet merah yang memanjang didepannya. Bangku-bangku panjang berjejer di sisi kiri dan kanan karpet merah itu. dan di ujung karpet merah itu terdapat altar dengan 2 orang memakai tuksedo putih menunggunya.

Wajah Rin memerah. Apa dia akan menikah?

Seperti boneka kayu, Rin bergerak sendiri menuju ke altar. Rin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ada ibu dan ayahnya juga Neru-neechan, Rinto-niichan, Oliver adik bungsunya, bahkan Lily-neechan yang telah lari dari rumah juga hadir. Ada juga IA bersama kekasihnya, IO, Meiko sensei, Luka, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo, Yuuma dan Teiru. Tapi... dimana Len dan Mayu?

Tanpa terasa Rin sudah sampai di altar dan disambut dengan dua uluran tangan dari dua orang yang berbeda. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Rin mendongak untuk melihat pemilik kedua tangan itu.

Wajah Rin memutih, lidahnya kelu dan pupil matanya membulat dengan rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya saat melihat pengantin prianya. Di sebelah kiri, seorang pria tersenyum dengan cara yang meremehkan padanya. Rambutnya yang honey blonde diikat ponytail rendah dan mata ceruleannya menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Di kanannya, bukanlah seorang pria, mata kuningnya melihatnya dengan penuh cinta tapi ada sesuatu yang lain disana, senyumannya manis tapi juga terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Rambut creamnya yang panjang dijalin dengan rapi dan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang berwarna pelangi terlihat sangat indah hingga membuat Rin sedikit iri. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Mereka adalah Len dan Mayu.

Rin merasa hidupnya akan berakhir di bawah kakinya sekarang juga.

...

Rin membuka matanya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Sebuah kamar dengan cahaya yang minim dari celah-celah tirai jendela kamar adalah tempat dimana dia berada sekarang. Rin menarik sesuatu yang lembut yang menyelimutinya. Sebuah selimut lebar berwarna hijau dengan motif abstrak yang tebal. Rin menarik nafas lega.

"Mimpi, semua itu hanya mimpi..." gumamnya berulang-ulang layaknya mantra.

Rin meraba-raba samping tempat tidur, mencari Hana boneka kelincinya yang biasanya selalu ditaruh disampingnya saat tidur dengan mata yang kembali tertutup. Rasa kantuk masih menguasai sebagian besar dari dirinya. Tangan Rin terus meraba-raba hingga menemukan sesuatu yang halus dan lembut. Rin duduk, menoleh melihat apa yang dipegangnya dan terkejut. Tangannya telah mendarat di kepala Len. tepatnya rambutnya yang berantakan.

Rin mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jantungnya terus berdetak kencang.

"Yang kemarin, bukan mimpi..." ucapnya pelan.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku ini nyata."

Rin kaget, melompat mundur dari Len. Sayangnya tindakan itu membuatnya jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan punggung mencium lantai. Len yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya senyam-senyum tanpa ada niat membantu Rin yang kesakitan. Dia hanya tengkurap di atas kasur dengan kedua tangannya terlipat dibawah dagunya. Menonton Rin yang jatuh dibawah dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Pintu di samping lemari terbuka tiba-tiba (Rin tidak tau kalau pintu itu terhubung ke kamar lain. Heck, dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada pintu disana.) dari sana tampaklah Meiko dengan ekspresi panik menghiasi wajahnya.

"Len?" panggilnya dengan khawatir sambil celingukan mencari Len.

"Disini," jawab Len dengan santai seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Rin mengernyitkan dahi melihat Meiko yang menarik nafas lega. Sepertinya Len berharga sekali bagi Meiko. Ah, benar juga! Rin memukul kepalanya sendiri dalam hati. Tentu saja Len itu berharga. Len kan anak Meiko!

"Rin? Kenapa kau tiduran di lantai?" tanya Meiko dengan alis terangkat.

Rin tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dan berakhir dengan tertawa kering seraya menggaruk pipinya. Meiko memberi gadis itu tatapan aneh, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Len.

"Len, tolong antarkan Rin ke ruang makan. Sarapan akan siap 15 menit lagi." Ucapnya sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar. Kembali meninggalkan Rin dan Len berdua saja.

...

Di ruang makan mereka duduk diantara sebuah meja panjang. Posisi duduk mereka tidak berubah dengan posisi mereka kemarin dengan 6 orang disisi kiri dan 2 orang disisi kanan. dari paling ujung disisi kiri Gakupo duduk disamping Luka, mereka berbincang-bincang-err... bukan, lebih tepatnya Gakupo mencoba membujuk Luka yang kelihatan marah. Disamping mereka Kaito tidur di bahu Miku dan Miku menamparnya dengan sebatang daun bawang. Disamping dua orang itu ada Yuuma yang hanya diam melamun tapi wajahnya merah padam dan Gumi yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius. Eh? Kenapa dia mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti itu? Dan apa yang dilakukan tangan kanannya di bawah meja? Ah, sudahlah. Teiru dan Mayu yang berada di seberang mereka sepertinya juga sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu di bawah meja. Rin sama sekali tidak bisa meihat apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan di bawah meja itu karena mereka seperti berusaha menyembunyikannya darinya.

Len duduk di samping Mayu dengan tenang dan dia menarik Rin duduk disampingnya.

"Lihat kalian berdua, hmm... apa kalian melakukan sesuatu tadi malam? Rin? Len?" Miku bertanya dengan senyum misterius sambil menatap orang blonde di depannya.

Rin merona mendengarnya. Tapi reaksi Len dari pertanyaan itu justru tawa yang membuat Rin tidak nyaman. "Kami memang melakukan sesuatu tadi malam. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Ya kan Rin?" Len bahkan mengedipkan matanya ke Rin hingga membuat Rin semakin memerah wajahnya.

"KYAAA! Rin-chan sangat imut!" Miku berlari memutari meja untuk memeluk Rin. Tapi sayangnya Len lebih dulu memeluk Rin. Memeluk Rin dengan erat dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Miku.

"Maaf Miku, tapi yang boleh memeluk Rin hanya aku seorang." Len berkata dengan nada protective.

Miku cemberut dan segera berjalan ke kursinya dengan kepala tertunduk. Tapi sebelum duduk dia mendekati kursi Luka, memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya. Wanita berambut pink itu merona dan membalas mencium pipi Miku lalu mereka tertawa berdua. Rin yang melihat mereka merasakan dirinya ingin memekik kecil tentang betapa manisnya mereka berdua. Tapi dia segera menahan diri.

Ugh, kalau seperti ini rumah ini bukan membuatmu lepas dari homoseksualitas, tapi malah membuatmu menjadi maho. Rin memukulkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja.

"Eh? Kenapa Rin?"

Rin menggeleng pelan dari atas meja serta memberikan senyum kecil pada Len yang kebingungan melihatnya. Dia berusaha tidak peduli pada Mayu yang menatap tajam mereka berdua. Gadis gothic lolita tetap saja melihat mereka dengan tatapan mengerikan. Membuat Rin merinding merasakan aura pembunuh darinya.

Beruntung Meiko datang sebelum Rin sempat membuat surat wasiatnya. Wanita brunette itu duduk di ujung meja, menatap mereka semua satu persatu. Dia tidak membawa botol sakenya dan sepertinya dia memang tidak meminumnya sejak pagi ini. Saat dia sudah sadar seperti ini Rin bisa melihat mata coklatnya yang mengintimidasi.

"Miku, bangunkan Kaito. Gumi, simpan novel mesummu dan cuci tanganmu. Jangan membuat anak baru kita trauma dengan kebiasaanmu itu. Teiru dan Mayu, bukannya kalian sudah diingatkan untuk tidak membawa senjata tajam di ruang makan?"

Miku menjentik telinga Kaito dan seketika pria blunette itu bangun. Gumi dengan cepat berlari ke kamar mandi. Teiru menyimpan pisau lipatnya yang baru saja diasah ke dalam kantong celananya dan menunduk. Mayu juga, meski wajahnya masam dia tetap mengikuti perintah Meiko dan menaruh kapak yang sedari tadi di asahnya ke atas meja di bagian paling sudut di ruangan itu. rin melihat kapak berukuran besar itu dengan mata membulat dan ketakutan memperkirakan apa yang akan Mayu lakukan dengan alat itu.

Tanpa sengaja, mereka saling berpandangan. Mayu melemparkan senyuman manis dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Gerakannya sangat pelan tanpa ada niat untuk menggoda.

Haruskah dia membalas?

Sepertinya begitu.

Rin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberikan lambaian kecil pada Mayu. Wajah gadis muda itu bersinar dan merona saat Rin membalas lambaian tangannya.

Rin tersenyum kecil, tapi wajahnya berubah blank saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya. Dia menoleh, kaget melihat Len sangat dekat dengannya.

"aku hampir lupa memberikan ciuman selamat pagiku." Ucap Len enteng.

Rona merah yang baru saja menghilang dari pipi Rin kembali lagi. Dan pasang mata serasa menusuk punggung Rin.

Eh, tunggu, 2?

Rin melihat Mayu, tidak dia tidak berusaha membunuhnya dengan mata kuningnya itu. Faktanya gadis berambut pelangi itu tidak melihat ke arahnya dan hanya fokus pada apa yang dikatakan Teiru. Dia melihat ke ujung meja dan disebrangnya dan merasakan tubuhnya membeku mengetahui siapa pemilik 2 mata itu.

Meiko dan Yuuma.

Kenapa mereka menatapnya seperti itu?

"Hei, hei, aku sudah lapar, mana makanannya?"

Meiko melihat Len, seketika aura kelamnya menghilang. Mengangguk dan menjentikkan jarinya. Dalam hitungan detik, beberapa pria berbadan besar memakai pakaian pelayan datang membawakan makanan dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Meiko menghalau mereka dengan gerakan tangannya dan dalam sekejap mereka menghilang lagi.

Rin berkedip.

"Itadakimasu," ucap mereka bersama-sama.

"Oh, dan guru privat kalian, Kokone-sensei tidak dapat hadir hari ini karena suatu hal, jadi kalian bisa bebas untuk hari ini."

Semuanya mengangguk diantara suapan mereka.

Rin melihat mereka dari sudut matanya. Jika seperti ini, mereka hanya terlihat seperti remaja biasa. Miku dan Kaito sedang dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan, dan Luka terus saja mengambil ikan yang ada di piring Gakupo tanpa rasa bersalah dan protes Gakupo selalu mendapat juluran lidah dari Luka. Tapi Luka juga memberikan sebagian dari makanannya pada Gakupo sebagai gantinya, meski itu sebagian besar adalah terong. Gumi dan Yuuma memakan makanan mereka sambil mendengarkan celotehan dari Meiko dengan khidmat dan sesekali memberikan komentar.

Rin melihat 3 orang disampingnya, Teiru, Mayu dan Len. mereka yang paling diam diantara semuanya. Dibanding dengan Rin dan yang lain, merekalah yang memiliki tata cara makan yang bagus. Mereka tidak menjatuhkan nasi sebutir pun, semuanya diambil dalam jumlah yang cukup dan dimakan dengan rapi dan tak mengeluarkan suara. Sikap mereka seperti seorang bangsawan.

Mayu menangkap mata Rin yang meliriknya. Segera wajahnya memerah melihat Rin yang melihatnya sedang makan. Dia merasa gak nyaman, tapi dia juga tidak ingin Rin berhenti melihatnya. Dia menyuap nasinya dan menoleh ke samping, Teiru juga menoleh padanya.

Mayu menguyah nasi didalam mulutnya sebentar sebelum berbisik, "Ada apa?"

Teiru menggeleng, lalu meneruskan makannya. Meninggalkan Mayu yang kebingungan dengan aksinya.

...

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

**Voca Hell! Err... House!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan rekan-rekannya.**

**...**

Rin duduk di sudut ruangan dengan kedua tangannya memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Dia menghela nafas, merasa bosan. Bukan hanya Rin, Kaito dan semuanya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan ketidak hadiran Kokone sensei dan juga Meiko sensei yang hilang entah kemana, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain membaca buku atau menonton TV.

Rin melihat ke teman-temannya. Len yang duduk tidak jauh darinya sedang asyik membaca buku. Gumi dan Yuuma hanya berbaring di tengah ruangan dan menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung retakan di dinding. Luka dan Miku _flirting_ satu sama lain di sudut ruangan lain. Rin segera melihat ke arah lain, tidak ingin melihat mereka terlalu lama karena takut ketularan virus cinta mereka. Dia menoleh ke Kaito dan Gakupo bersama dengan Mayu dan Teiru yang saling berdebat sambil memperebutkan remote TV. Kaito dan Gakupo bersikeras ingin menonton Sailor Moon sedangkan Mayu dan Teiru tetap menahan remote dan menonton Corpse Party.

Rin mengernyitkan kening mendengar perdebatan mereka berempat, tapi tidak mau mendengar lebih lanjut perdebatan mereka yang semakin lama semakin _absurd_ itu. Dia menghela nafas.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Huh?"

Rin menoleh ke Miku dan Luka yang balik menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang terpancar dari matanya. Dia menoleh ke arah lain yang juga melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Rin memeluk boneka kelincinya lebih erat. Kenapa semuanya terasa membesar? Rin merasa tubuhnya mengecil, menyusut hingga tak lebih dari seukuran jari kelingkingnya. Apa perasaan ini normal? Rin tidak tahu itu, tapi dia tahu kalau dia selalu mengalami perasaan seperti ini. Di depan kelasnya, di depan orang tuanya, bahkan di depan Meiko-sensei dan teman-teman barunya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Rin menurunkan pandangannya hingga ke kaki-kakinya yang tertutupi kaos kaki hitam.

"Ayolah Rin-chan~ beritahu kami perbuatan 'nakal' apa yang kamu lakukan hingga orang tuamu mengirimmu kesini?" Ucap Gumi dengan senyum aneh.

Sebuah jitakan segera mendarat di kepala hijau itu.

"Aku tidak suka dengan nada bicaramu Gumi-nyan." Tukas Mayu dengan wajah cemberut.

Rin melihat Gumi, lalu kaos kakinya, kemudian teman-temannya yang lain, dan kemudian kaos kakinya lagi. Dia kemudian menghela nafas, tetapi rasa panas dan rona merah tetap menjalar pipinya.

Ugh, sejak tiba disini pipinya selalu memerah! Dia tidak sakit kan? Rin menaruh tangan kirinya di dahinya. Tidak, dia tidak demam. Rin tertawa kecil dengan pikiran bodohnya sendiri.

"Akita-san?" Panggil Kaito dengan nada agak khawatir. Berharap gadis loli didepannya ini tidak berubah gila dan mereka harus mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

"Hm... Ah, itu..." Rin memilin jari-jarinya seraya berusaha mengingat kesialan apa yang membuatnya berakhir disini. "Aku baru bertengkar dengan sahabatku, dan karena sangat marah aku melempar ponselku ke sofa dan berteriak agar pacarnya mati saja dan mengembalikan sahabatku kembali padaku. Hal itu di dengar oleh adik laki-lakiku, dan dia memberitahu ibuku. Dan disinilah aku sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Pfffft! Aku tidak percaya! Karena kejadian sepele itu..." Luka menahan tawanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Len memberinya tatapan tajam. "Tidak perlu seperti itu Luka. Tidak semua orang yang masuk kesini karena berbuat mesum dengan teman sekelasnya, di ruang guru dan tanpa pakaian sepertimu."

Luka terdiam dengan wajah merah padam, tapi Miku justru tertawa dengan mata menerawang. Sepertinya dia menghayalkan kejadian bersejarah itu.

"Kau benar Len," Gakupo mengangguk. "Aku dibawa kesini karena manga yaoi yang kusimpan rapi ditemukan oleh kakak perempuanku." Kemudian dia bersujud dan memukul-mukul lantai dengan tangis yang dibuat-buat. "Aku bahkan belum sempat membaca Manga terakhir yang baru saja kubeli! HWAAAAAA!" rengeknya.

Rin_ sweatdrop._ Begitu juga yang lain.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat hal yang membuatku ada disini." Gumi berkata dengan jarinya mengetuk -ngetuk pelipisnya. Lalu dia mengelus kepalanya."Tapi aku ingat sekali rasa sakit yang kudapatkan saat dibawa kesini."

Yuuma bergumam dengan kepala tertunduk. Rin bahkan memajukan badannya ke depan agar bisa mendengar ucapannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Suara pemuda bersurai pink itu baru terdengar jelas setelah Gumi menyuruh dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau aku... Aku Cuma anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan di pinggir kota ini. Disana ada seorang anak yang selalu bersamaku dan menolongku saat yang lainnya menjauhiku dan menjahiliku. Dia sangat baik dan ramah. Dan dia punya rambut kuning yang bagus."

Yuuma melihat ke arah Len selama beberapa detik. Rin juga melihatnya. Pemuda blonde itu sepertinya tidak peduli atau tidak mau peduli dengan tatapan yang diberikannya padanya. Dia sepertinya terlalu asik membaca bukunya.

"Saat itu aku sangat senang bersama dengannya, kemana-mana selalu bersamanya. Dan suatu hari saat aku kehilangan dia ,aku mencarinya ke seluruh panti. Dan saat aku mencari di kamar mandi-"

"Tolong jangan ceritakan apa yang kau lihat disana." Potong Mayu sambil menutup kedua matanya. Teiru yang berada disebelahnya ikut menutupi telinga Mayu dengan kedua tangannya.

Yuuma memerah dan tertawa hambar seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya "Kurasa saat itulah aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Lalu?"

Rin tidak sadar dia bertanya sampai mendengar suaranya sendiri. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, tapi kata itu sudah terlanjur meluncur dari mulut kecilnya. Yuuma melihatnya dengan matanya yang bulat dan memberikan senyuman manis yang hampir membuat jantung Rin berdetak kencang. Hampir. Dia tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada maho yang lain. Satu saja sudah cukup.

"Aku mencoba menciumnya saat dia tidur dan kepala panti melihatku." Dia menunduk dan tidak berkata apapun lagi selama beberapa menit. Rin menggeser duduknya lebih ke depan saat mendengar Yuuma kembali melanjutkan ceritanya dengan suaranya yang berubah serak. Meskipun Rin tidak melihat tapi dia yakin pemuda pinkette itu menangis. "Aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi sejak hari itu, mungkin sekarang dia membenciku."

Tidak ada yang memberikan komentar. Semuanya diam saat mendengar isakan tangis dari Yuuma mengisi ruangan. Gumi yang duduk disampingnya memeluknya dan menepuk nepuk kepalanya pelan. Dia lalu melihat Rin dengan tatapan meminta pertolongan, lalu Gakupo, Miku dan Luka hingga berakhir di pemuda blunette.

"Kaito! Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pemuda yang mengaku paling seme itu (yang pastinya diprotes oleh semuanya) memasang senyum lebar. Tapi belum sempat dia berkata Luka sudah memotong.

"Jangan bercerita, Bakaito. Atau aku akan meninjumu keluar jendela." Ancam Luka.

Kaito cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Tapi sesaat saja sebelum dia membukanya lagi. "Tapi-"

BUK!

PRANG!

Dan tepat seperti ancaman Luka, Kaito telah berada di luar rumah dengan kaca jendela berserakan di bawahnya. Rin menelan ludahnya dan membuat catatan kecil di otaknya untuk tidak pernah membuat Luka marah. Disampingnya, Len hanya menarik nafas. Matanya tidak lepas dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Dasar Bakaito itu. Meiko pasti akan mengamuk lagi. Kapan dia akan belajar untuk menutup mulutnya?"

Rin menoleh ke Len. Rasa ingin tahunya membuatnya bertanya sekali lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya?"

Len tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi dia menjawab pertanyaan Rin. "Dia ditangkap saat menahan dua orang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan dari TK tak jauh dari rumahnya. Setelah dia keluar dari rumah ini dia akan ditahan di rumahnya sampai masa tahanannya selesai."

Dia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman pada Rin yang memucat. "Awalnya kami juga takut padanya. Tapi dia tidak berbuat macam-macam. Tidak setelah apa yang Meiko lakukan padanya." Len lalu menarik sedikit rambut yang terurai di samping wajahnya lalu melepaskannya kembali dan menepuk pipi gembilnya dengan telunjuknya. "Jadi jangan khawatir."

Rin melihat mata Len yang biru dan dalam, sangat indah seperti lautan. Dan dibalik birunya itu Rin bisa melihat sesuatu yang rahasia dan misterius. Sesuatu yang tidak diungkapkan dan menyakitkan. Rin menarik nafas saat menyadari jarak dia dan Len semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Hei, hei! Aku belum bercerita!" Seru Mayu sambil menguncang-guncang bahu Rin. Dan membuat apa yang akan terjadi tidak terjadi. Rin meringgis, entah karena kuku Mayu yang menancap di bahunya atau karena ciuman yang diperkirakan (atau diharapkan) di halangi Mayu. Saat Rin melirik Len dia sudah kembali ke bukunya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Mayu-san?"

Mayu memilin-milin ujung dress gothic lolitanya, tapi senyum lebarnya jelas-jelas tidak menunjukkan dia gugup atau malu sama sekali. Dan pandangan aneh yang ditujukan mayu padanya justru membuat Rin hampir menyesal telah bertanya.

"Aku mengancam pacar temanku untuk berhenti mengganggu orang yang kusuka dengan menggunakan kapakku." Dia menggidikkan bahu "Si pengecut melaporkanku ke polisi. Tapi karena masih di bawah umur aku tidak dipenjara dan dibawa kesini."

Tuh kan, harusnya dia tidak bertanya. Dengan senyum yang amat teramat di paksakan Rin menggeser dirinya menjauh beberapa senti dari Mayu. Yang tentu saja segera disadari gadis berambut pelangi itu. Dengan wajah cemberut dia kembali mendekati Rin dan Rin mundur kembali. Aksi geser geseran ini berhenti saat tubuh Rin merapat ke arah Len. Dia menoleh ke teman sekamarnya itu.

"Kalau Len? Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Len berhenti membaca, melihat Rin selama beberapa menit dengan senyum yang hambar lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Percuma saja bertanya padanya Rin-chan. Tidak seorang pun yang tahu kenapa Len bisa berada disini dan dia juga yang paling lama tinggal disini dibanding kami semua." Ujar Mayu.

"Begitukah?" Gumam Rin sambil tetap menatap pemuda disampingnya ini. Dia lalu melihat ke arah lain saat ujung kaos putih yang dikenakannya ditarik oleh Mayu.

"Terus apa yang terjadi padamu, Sukone-san?"

Pemuda berambut putih itu menatapnya datar lalu menjawab dengan datar, sedatar wajahnya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku ada disini untuk melindungi Mayu-sama." Ucapnya dengan matanya menyorot tajam ke tangan Mayu yang menggenggam erat ujung baju Rin. Mayu sepertinya tidak menyadarinya dan malah makin merapat ke Rin.

"O,oh... Begitu..."

Rin makin merapat ke Len dan Mayu makin merapat kepadanya. Oke, situasi ini semakin tidak nyaman. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"Hei! Servant of Evil sudah tayang! Ada yang mau menonton bersama kami?" Seru Gumi. Yuuma dan Gakupo duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mau!" Jawab Rin seraya berdiri dari lantai yang didudukinya dan berlari menuju Gumi. Rin tersenyum. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Gumi nanti.

...

"..."

"?"

Rin menggeliat dari tidurnya. Matanya yang sudah tertutup rapat dipaksanya untuk dibuka. Dia melihat jendela, masih gelap. Siapa yang membunyikan musik di tengah malam seperti ini?

Rin menoleh ke asal suara. Di atas meja belajar Len, lampu mejanya masih menyala dan sebuah kotak musik terbuka tak jauh dari lampu itu. Ah, jadi itu yang mengeluarkan musik.

Rin menutup matanya dan dengan senyuman puas dia kembali tidur.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Ayako Daisuke**: Hai juga Ay-chan! X3 terima kkasih sudah mereview fic Mikan. Eh? Benarkah QwQ Mikan akan lanjutin kok! Kebetulan fic yang satu ini idenya lagi ngalir dan Mikan lagi bosen main game XwX; yap! Mikan juga akan tetap mendukung Ay-chan! X3

**PX-20 Neko Len-chan**: gomen lama updatenya XwX; (kata-katanya bener kok) benarkah? Mikan rasa bagian itu agak dipaksain. Tapi sukurlah PX suka QwQ

_Len_: kamu juga gak boleh meluk Rin DX

Makasih sarannya ya! Mikan gak bisa janji, tapi Mikan akan berusaha! OwO9

**Mikan minta maaf soal nama Teiru di chapter pertama, Mikan gak sadar sampai Mikan meriksa balik fic Mikan X_X;**

**Mikan juga minta maaf soal summary yang ada di chapter 2. Mikan suka bikin summary di dokumen yang Mikan ketik dan Mikan lupa menghapus sebelum mempostingnya**

**Dan terakhir... apa ya? Um... review? owo;a**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voca hell! Err... House! **

**Disclaimer: vocaloid milik yamaha dan rekan-rekannya.**

**Guest**: err... Kalau soal itu Mikan belum tau. Mikan udah tau endingnya bakal gimana tapi Mikan belum memutuskan di chapter berapa cerita Mikan akan berakhir. (.w.;)

**Rilliane Lourage**: ehe, Mayu kan memang ada untuk itu owo

**Guest**: oke!

**PX-20 Neko Len-chan**: #nangis sama-sama

Len: jangan peluk Rin x(

Mikan juga suka bagian itu. Entah kenapa tapi membuat Kaito tersiksa itu menyenangkan!

Benarkah? QwQ senangnya!

**Guest**: maaf, maaf ;w; fakta tentang Len itu masih jauh di chapter berikutnya

**Kagamine Mikan**: uwaah? Benarkah?

Mikan akan usaha! *jangan-jangan kita kembar?* XP

...

Huh? Kemana benda itu?

Rin memeriksa seluruh bagian meja itu dengan teliti. Dia mencari dari atas sampai bawah, setiap laci yang bisa dia temukan di benda berbentuk balok itu. Tapi sama sekali tidak ditemukannya kotak musik yang tadi malam menemani tidurnya.

Rin menggigit bibirnya dan melihat meja itu sekali lagi. Hanya ada lampu meja, perangkat komputer, tumpukan buku tulis dan sebuah novel dengan _cover_ anak perempuan berambut merah yang tersenyum dengan lebarnya disana. Rin sempat mengira Len itu pedofil saat melihat covernya, tapi setelah membaca sedikit dari isinya Rin menyadari untuk tidak menilai orang dari _cover_ buku yang dibacanya.

Dengan sedikit menghempaskan diri Rin duduk di kursi di depan meja dan mulai mengingat ingat. Apa tadi malam itu cuma mimpi? Bagaimanapun juga ingatannya di malam itu samar-samar. Tapi suara kotak musik itu masih bisa Rin ingat dengan baik. Suaranya seperti kotak musik yang pernah ibunya berikan padanya saat dia berumur tujuh tahun. Sayangnya dia merusaknya dan sejak saat itu kotak musik itu tidak pernah dia temukan lagi.

Dan tadi malam dia mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Aha, Len pasti tahu letak kotak musik itu!

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup dengan cepat tertangkap oleh telinga Rin.

Dan Len datang tepat saat Rin membutuhkannya.

Rin berdiri dan membalikkan badan, bersiap untuk bertanya saat pemandangan di depannya membuat matanya membulat. Rin melihat, untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian dengan jeritan kecil dia menutup wajahnya, berjongkok dan menjerit lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Setelah jeritannya berhenti, Rin tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Lebih tepatnya tidak dapat menemukan kata yang harus diucapkan. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Dia tidak seharusnya melihat itu. Tidak boleh! Dia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya dan Rinto-niichan untuk tidak melihat hal-hal seperti itu sampai dia menikah. Dan Len itu! Seharusnya dia menutup dirinya dengan celana, handuk, kain lap, daun juga boleh! Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun?

Dia mengaduh saat merasakan poninya ditarik oleh Len. Tapi dia tetap tidak menurunkun tangannya.

"Gomen ne, aku lupa membawa handuk."

Suara langkah kaki Len yang melewati Rin terdengar, diikuti suara pintu lemari yang terbuka. Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, akhirnya Rin membuka matanya. Dengan langkah cepat dia menuju pintu. Tapi saat hendak keluar, suara Len menghentikannya.

"Tolong bawakan buku-buku di atas meja itu ke perpustakaan. Kokone sensei sudah menunggu kita disana."

Rin menoleh dengan ragu-ragu. Yang pertama Rin lihat adalah rambut belakang Len yang berantakan. Dia sudah memakai celananya dan sepertinya sedang sibuk mengancingi kemejanya. Dan telinganya merah sekali. Sepertinya dia juga malu dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Rin mengangguk sebelum berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

...

Uh, buku –buku ini berat sekali! Apa mereka akan mempelajari semua ini?

"_Ohayou_ Rin-chan!"

Rin menjerit kecil. Dia menoleh, melihat Mayu dan Teiru berjalan menuju dirinya. Mayu memberikan senyuman cerah, dan menyamakan kakinya dengan Rin. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Teiru yang membawa setumpuk buku dengan agak kesusahan. Mayu melihat buku-buku ditangan Rin, dia menggigit bibir merah mudanya dan bertanya dengan nada polos ditambah matanya yang bulat dan besar melihatnya dengan penuh harapan.

"Buku- buku ini kelihatan berat, apa Rin-chan butuh bantuan?"

Rin hampir mimisan. **Hampir. **Kata-kata seperti 'aku bukan_ yuri_' dan 'aku bukan pedofil' menjadi mantra di kepalanya yang terus berputar-putar. Rin tertawa hambar sebagai jawaban.

"E, err.. Tidak apa-apa Mayu-san, aku baik-baik saja."

Tidak ada gunanya. Mayu telah mengambil novel yang berada di tumpukan paling atas, melihat kulit luarnya lalu melihat Rin lagi dengan mata besarnya itu. "Aku tidak tau kalau Rin-chan suka novel membosankan seperti ini." Ujarnya.

"A, sebenarnya itu novel milik Len..."

Seketika wajah menggemaskan Mayu berubah suram. Dengan kaku dia melemparkan novel itu ke tumpukan buku di tangan Teiru dan berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan. Rin hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan melongo. Dia tidak mendengar Teiru yang mengeluarkan desahan panjang.

"Mayu-sama..."

...

Kokone sensei itu persis seperti apa yang Rin bayangkan. Tinggi, langsing, rambut coklat yang lurus dan panjang dan wajah tirus yang cantik dihiasi mata coklat yang memukau, bulu mata lentik, bibir merah muda yang seksi, hidung yang pas dan senyum yang membuatmu lupa akan siapa dirimu. Dan dia sangat ramah dan baik. Rin langsung menyukai guru itu di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Bukan 'suka' yang seperti itu! Rin itu masih normal, dan kata-kata 'aku bukan _yuri_' telah menjadi mantra sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

Tapi, sesempurna apapun Kokone sensei pasti ada satu hal yang membuat Rin berubah pikirannya.

"Nah, x tidak sama dengan nol, jadi..." Bla bla bla. Sebesar apapun rasa suka Rin pada Kokone sensei tetap saja tidak akan merubah rasa bencinya pada matematika. Oh, kenapa Kokone sensei harus mengajari matematika?

Rin melihat teman-temannya. Mereka semua mendengar penjelasan Kokone sensei dengan serius, dan mereka memberikan jawaban yang tepat. Bahkan Mayu yang masih kelas dua SMP saja bisa menjelaskan cara penyelesaian soal-soal yang Kokone sensei berikan secara detil dan tanpa kesalahan.

Sekarang Rin merasa dia adalah manusia terbodoh di muka bumi ini.

Sungguh.

Kokone sensei melihat Rin, memberikan senyuman tipis dan menyuruh mereka beristirahat sebentar. Rin menghela nafas panjang. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena menyusahkan mereka. Tapi sejak dulu matematika memang bukan subjek yang dia kuasai.

"Hm...? Kalian semua kelihatan lesu. Bagaimana kalau kita menyanyi saja?" Tawar Kokone sensei.

Yang pertama kali menyetujuinya adalah Luka. Dia berdiri di atas meja di tengah-tengah mereka. Beruntung dia memakai celana training hari ini jadi tidak ada hal yang tidak patut dilihat dari atas sana. Dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk Miku-chi~"

Kokone sensei hanya tersenyum, tidak memberikan respon apapun terhadap sikap Luka yang terang-terangan itu. Sedangkan Miku yang menjadi sorotan memberikan senyuman lebar dengan rona merah menjalari pipinya.

_Ah, itsuka eien no_

_Nemuri ni tsuku hi made _

_Douka sono egao ga_

_Taema naku aru you ni_

Tepukan riuh dari Gakupo justru membuat Miku memukul kepala ungu itu. Rin melihat itu semua, heran dengan respon Miku itu. Gakupo kan hanya memberikan tepukan dan meneriakkan kata-kata I lov- oh begitu.

Kaito, yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat untuk menyanyi (dia selalu bersemangat untuk apapun sepertinya) segera naik ke atas meja dan tersandung sesuatu, membuat dia terjatuh di hadapan Gumi. Dan karena Gumi yang sedari tadi mendongak melihatnya tidak sempat mengelak, kecelakaan pun tidak dapat terhindarkan.

Mereka berciuman.

.

.

.

"Itai! Kau menggigit hidungku! Bakaito sialan!"

Eh, sepertinya narator salah.

Rin menundukkan wajah, dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil di balik mulutnya yang tertutup telapak tangan. Di satu sisi dia kasihan melihat Kaito, tapi di sisi yang lain dia menyukai, menikmati aksi Kaito yang bersusah payah meminta ampunan dari kemurkaan Gumi. Hal ini membantunya melupakan masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Hah, seandainya dia bisa keluar dari sini.

Eh, bukannya Len mengatakan kalau dia akan membantunya keluar?

Rin melihat Len, Len bertepuk tangan menikmati lagu yang Kaito nyanyikan. Dia mencoba memanggil Len, tapi Len mengisyaratkan Rin untuk diam.

"Ini kejadian langka. Sebaiknya kita nikmati ini selagi masih bisa." Ujarnya.

"Tapi-"

"Sst."

Rin menghela nafas. Mungkin setelah ini.

_Oide kono ude no naka_

_Acchi no yami wa nigai zo_

_Kimi wa madoi yurameku_

_Yagate eien ni naru_

_Kocchi no yami amai zo_

_Boku wa fukaku tsukisasu_

Hik. Lagu apa ini? Kenapa kedengaran seram begini? Ah, Kaito kan memang aneh. Biarkan saja.

...

... Hik.

Setelah berjam-jam hasilnya cuma _filler chapter_ kayak gini, maafkan Mikan T.T

Disclaimer II: lagu yang dinyanyikan Luka itu dari anime Inuyasha (Dearest) dan lagu yang dinyanyiin Kaito itu dari anime Shiki (Kuchizuke) Mikan iseng masukin lagunya karena Mikan lagi asik nonton dua anime ini. X-X;


	5. Chapter 5

_Ini bukanlah kebohongan. Apapun yang terjadi disini, bukanlah kebohongan(**1**)._

_Rin masuk ke pintu pertama yang dia temukan dan menutupnya. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya kedinding. Satu tangannya menutup mulutnya sedangkan tangan lainnya menggenggam erat handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tenang saja, dia masih memakai pakaiannya; baju kaos berlengan panjang dengan gambar kucing yang imut serta celana yang menutupi paha hingga lututnya._

_"Rin-chan..."_

_Suaranya membuat Rin menahan nafas dan menutup matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan dia semakin merapatkan ke dinding._

_Tidak. Kumohon. Jangan biarkan dia menemukanku disini._

_"Rin-chan~, jangan takut... aku tidak akan melukaimu."_

_Suaranya terdengar sangat dekat. Rin merasa kakinya melemah dan ingin menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap berdiri. Dia semakin merapatkan tangannya ke mulutnya saat isakan menerobos keluar dari bibirnya._

_Kumohon, tolong jauhkan dia dariku. Dia tidak boleh menemukanku disini. Kumohon..._

_5 menit sudah berlalu sejak Rin bersembuyi di balik pintu. Tak ada suara yang memanggil namanya lagi, tak terdengar langkah kaki di balik pintu ini lagi. Bahkan Rin tak mendengar apapun lagi selain suara jantungnya yang berdetak keras. Sepertinya dia sudah pergi. Rin melepaskan mulutnya. Sepertinya sudah aman._

_Brak!_

_Rin terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang. Kepalanya berdenyut dan punggungnya sakit. Mata birunya yang baru saja terbuka terbelalak melihat bayangan pemuda berambut blonde diatasnya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis. Terlalu manis._

_"Ternyata kau disini, Rin-chan."_

...

1 jam sebelumnya...

"Jadi, apa rencananya?"

Mata biru cerulean milik pemuda yang kita kenal bernama Kagamine Len itu sama sekali tidak beralih dari buku yang dibacanya. Dia terlihat tekun sekali membaca novel barunya dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh tokoh utama kita ini.

"Hm...?"

"Kau tahu maksudku. Kau bilang ingin mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini kan? Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mata biru Rin melihat Len lurus. Poni blonde yang biasanya dijepit oleh empat buah jepit rambut kini bebas menutupi setengah bagian dari wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan rambut belakangnya yang kusut. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung kaos birunya dan wajahnya memerah. Dia kelihatan berantakan.

"He? Kau kelihatan kacau. Apa yang terjadi Rin-sama?" Len malah bertanya balik tanpa sedikitpun melihat Rin.

Tangan Rin menggenggam kaosnya lebih kuat. Ingin sekali dia memukul kepala bocah kuning satu itu. Dia sama sekali tidak melihatnya! Dan apa pula panggilan _sama _itu?

"Sudah jawab saja!"

Rin sama sekali tidak berniat meninggikan suaranya. Sungguh. Tapi keadaan di Voca he-err... Voca House ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Baru saja pagi ini, saat dia membuat sarapan bersama Mayu dan teman-teman, mereka berkomentar tentang bahan-bahan apa saja yang bisa digabungkan untuk dilumuri di tubuhnya. Mulai dari coklat cair, krim kocok, hingga sirup. Mayu bahkan mencoba menyentuhnya ditempat yang seharusnya tidak boleh disentuh!

Rin menggeleng. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia melihat ke Len lagi dan memberinya tatapan tajam dan berharap Len mau menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar kali ini.

"Sebenarnya rencananya cukup _simple, _yang kubutuhkan hanyalah persetujuan darimu, Rin-chan." jawab Len dari balik bukunya.

Dan sebagai tambahan, dia memberikan kedipan yang membuat Rin merinding.

"Persetujuan untuk apa?" Rin bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Len tidak menjawab. Dan Rin berpikir Len tidak akan menjawabnya. Jadi dengan sedikit kesal Rin memutuskan untuk mandi dan mendinginkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil pakaian dari kopernya dan juga handuk. Dan dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki Rin berjalan melewati Len dan membuka pintu kamar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari Len ada di belakangnya sampai tangan Len yang sedikit lebih besar dari tangan Rin menutupi tangannya yang memegang gagang pintu. Dan bisikan Len ditelinganya membuat kuping Rin panas.

"Tentu saja persetujuan untuk memilikimu, Rin-chan."

Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajah Rin saat itu.

Dan apa yang Rin lakukan? Dia menghantam wajah Len dengan kepalanya yang sekeras batu dan memberikan hidung Len ciuman manis dari pintu yang dibantingnya.

Ck, ck, Rin. Kau wanita yang sangat kasar.

Rin yang malu setengah mati terus saja berlari sekuat tenaga. Handuk dan pakaian gantinya masih dipegang dengan erat di depan dada. Sementara pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Len bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa dia melakukan itu sih?"

Rin terus saja berlari hingga mencapai kamar mandi yang letaknya paling jauh dari kamarnya. Pipinya masih merah, dan dadanya masih bergemuruh karena berlari -dan juga karena kejadian tadi- dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengatur nafas sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi.

'Lupakan! Lupakan kejadian tadi.'

"Lho? Rin-chan? Mau mandi juga?"

Untuk sesaat tubuh Rin menegang. Matanya yang berhiaskan manik biru _cerulean _berkedip beberapa kali melihat gadis berambut hijau di depannya. Gadis itu hanya memakai kaos longgar yang panjangnya hingga menutupi pinggul. Dia baru saja melepaskan celana pendeknya dan juga kacamata merah yang biasa dipakainya untuk membaca. Rin mengenal gadis itu sebagai Megumi Himura. Dia lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya, Gumi. Dia sedikit lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Rin dan dia memiliki mata hijau yang jenaka juga senyum yang manis. Rin senang berada di sekitar gadis ini karena dia sangat mudah diajak bicara dan tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti gadis lainnya di rumah ini.

Hm, lalu kenapa gadis yang tampak normal ini berada di sini?

"Ah, iya Gumi-nee. Aku akan menunggu di luar sampai Gumi-nee selesai."

Rin membuka pintu dan melangkah kelua, tapi Gumi menarik tangannya, dan memberikan Rin senyum yang disukainya itu.

"Jangan begitu Rin. Ayo kita mandi sama-sama"

Gumi kembali menarik Rin masuk. Dia lalu melepaskan kaos kebesaran itu dari tubuhnya. Tak lupa bra dan celana dalamnya. Rin hanya melihat, pakaian ganti dan juga handuknya masih dipegang erat di dadanya. Merasakan ukuran dadanya sendiri, Rin merasa iri juga melihat dada Gumi yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Kapan dia bisa tumbuh sebesar itu ya? Saat Rin melihat ke bawah, detak jantungnya seolah berhenti. Wajahnya memucat dan matanya terbelalak. Yang ada di selangkangan Gumi itu-

"Ayolah Rin-chan! Buka bajumu juga."

Uh, Rin melihat Gumi dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tidak. Ini bukan halusinasinya. Ya Kami-sama...

"E, e, Gumi-nee, sebaiknya aku belakangan saja."

Rin berjalan mundur. Tapi Gumi tidak menyukai reaksi Rin. Dia melangkah lebih cepat menuju Rin, dan tersandung oleh sesuatu yang tidak tampak.

"AAAHHH!"

"Adu, du, duh... "

Rin memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terbentur lantai. Perlahan dia membuka mata. Dan, what-the- dada Gumi yang besar tepat berada di depan matanya. Wajah Rin merah padam. Dengan menggunakan kedua sikunya dia bergerak mundur menjauh dari Gumi. Dia harus keluar dari sini.

"A, ah, Rin... Mmm."

Ya ampun... Kenapa Gumi mengeluarkan desahan seperti itu? Dan kenapa wajahnya memerah seperti itu? Dan kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh di kakinya? Rin melihat ke bawah -sedikit kesulitan karena dada Gumi yang menghalangi penglihatannya- seketika wajah Rin berubah horror saat melihat kakinya berada di kedua paha Gumi. Dan sesuatu-yang-seharusnya-tidak-dimiliki-cewek itu bergesekan dengan kakinya.

Ya Kami-sama. Dia harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga!

Rin bergerak mundur dengan kedua sikunya. Dia berusaha tidak menggerakkan kedua kakinya meskipun hal itu mustahil. Dua atau tiga kali kakinya bergesekan dengan (maafkan kata-kata author yang kurang sopan) penis Gumi. Dan membuat Gumi mendesah lagi dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

Gumi menutup matanya saat merasakan kaki putih Rin menggeseknya sekali lagi. Saat dia membuka mata, Rin sudah menghilang.

...

"Rin-chan! Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Kalau aku tau begini jadinya, aku akan menutupi penisku saat kita mandi bersama."

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang jadi masalah...

Rin hanya tertawa hambar dan mengangguk-angguk pasrah sementara Gumi menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat dan meminta maaf dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Gumi ada di rumah ini.

Rin melihat ke belakang. Boneka kelinci miliknya duduk dengan manis dikasurnya dan Len. Dia tidak bisa melihat boneka itu dengan jelas ataupun bisa menggapainya dengan Len yang berada dibelakangnya. Len sendiri hanya tersenyum manis padanya. Kedua tangannya memegangi pundak Rin yang kurus. Dan mata birunya berbinar dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Sudahlah Megu-nee**(2)**, Rin-chan sudah memaafkanmu kok. Lagi pula, Rin-chan harus mandi."

Gumi melihat Rin dan Len. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan memberikan senyuman yang Rin sukai itu. Setelah melepaskan tangan Rin dan sekali lagi meminta maaf karena membuat tangan Rin memerah disebabkan cengkraman tangannya, Gumi pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"A, ah benar juga, aku juga harus-"

Prak!

Semua mata tertuju pada benda yang baru saja terjatuh. Wajah Gumi memucat, Rin terbelalak dan tangan Len di pundaknya terasa membatu.

Benda itu adalah kotak musik yang sama seperti yang Rin miliki dulu. Dan kotak musik itu pecah.

Len mengambil kotak musik itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menunduk, sehingga Rin tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Tapi Rin bisa melihat tangannya yang gemetar.

"Le, Len aku-"

"Pergi... "

"Tidak, Le, Len, biar kuper-"

"PERGI!"

Rin mengira Gumi tidak akan pergi dan tetap bersikukuh untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi perkiraannya salah saat Gumi menundukkan kepala dan keluar dari kamar mereka. Kini hanya ada Rin dan Len. Suasana canggung menerpa mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Rin, bisa kau keluar sebentar? Aku ingin sendiri sekarang ini..."

Suara itu sangat lemah, dan terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Sangat berbeda dengan suara Len yang selalu riang dan penuh canda sebelumnya. Rin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyanggupinya.

Rin menoleh terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup pintu. Air mata Len yang jatuh ke lantai adalah hal terakhir yang dilihatnya.

...

(1) It's not a lie. What's happening right now… is no lie. Prolog dari novel Miwashiba **LiEat: The Lie-Eating Dragon and the Forgotten-Color Songstress **dengan sedikit perubahan. X3

(2) Gumi ngingetin Mikan sama Megu-nee dari Gakkou Gurashi. X3

Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu milik Yamaha dan rekan-rekan, Teo dan Efi serta Novel LiEat milik Miwashiba, dan Megu-nee milik mangaka-nya (Mikan lupa namanya) TwT

**Mikan: maafkan Mikan karena gak update! TwT dan untuk akumarine, maaf, gak ada Kissu di chapter ini.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! **


End file.
